Dark Cloud : Devastation
by Raen Ryong
Summary: The Dark Genie is destroyed, but a new enemy exists! MAY SPOIL. How will they meet their friends again?!
1. Prologue : The New Enemy

Dark Cloud : Devastation  
  
Foreword:  
  
This is my first attempt at a fanfiction about Dark Cloud, so… It might not be very good. As a matter of interest, I love this game, am on the 39th floor of the Demon Shaft, and ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL PLACES AND CHARACTERS. I also own Momo's personality! As another matter of interest, the names of my characters are:  
  
Toan = Tom  
  
Xiao = Sakura  
  
Goro = Gez  
  
Ruby = Wakaba  
  
Undaga = James  
  
Osmond = Jason  
  
And I will refer to them as their default names. Please forgive me if I call them one of these; it's a habit. (+) is change of scene, and {} Is a comment inserted by me! I'll only mention the location sometimes! Please R+R! ^_^  
  
Prologue  
  
LOCATION: Dark Heaven Castle  
  
The Dark Genie was destroyed. The triumphant cries rang out with the relief of many people. The Atlamillia had been consumed, and Seda had killed himself. Reality itself seemed to warp. Simba, The Fairy King, spoke to Toan. "Toan, young one, you did it! Even with the loss of the Atlamillia, you look special. Here!" A bright glow of light sprang out from his mystical staff, and struck Toan. Looking at his wrist, he had an Atlamillia… a Red one… "Toan, this is the Mega Atlamillia, one of the pieces of the original Atlamillia, which is known only as the Infinity Atlamillia.{Lots of Atlamillia's, eh?} I found this one, and kept it just for you. With it, you can unlock magical power!" The 15-year old was amazed. Simba then granted all the other participants of the battle a normal Atlamillia. He spoke then only once, and his voice dripped mystery. "Toan… find the other Mega Atlamillia's… and the new carriers of the Atlamillia Legacy…" He then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Xiao's slingshot, Steve, leapt out of his case, "RIGHT!!! Another weirdo, another day!" Xiao looked at Steve strangely. "And you're talking?"  
  
"I am, actually. Didn't you know that Xiao?"  
  
"I knew that, you dimwit! I meant you're a weirdo, and…"  
  
"Don't mess with Steve! IT DON'T PAY!"  
  
"I'll mess with you all I want!"  
  
"Guys, Guys, break it up." Osmond's voice sprang through the heated argument.  
  
"WHY SHOULD I BREAK IT UP?!?!? SHE CALLED ME A WEIRDO!!"  
  
"Shut up, Steve."  
  
Toan slapped a hand to his forehead. It was going to be a long day. "This is where we part." Toan turned to the 14-year-old. "Why, Goro?" Goro told them he had to return to the village, to prove to Matataki Village that he was a great hunter. "I must return to my leading duty in Yellow Drops," Osmond told Toan somewhat awkwardly, "I must create another Sun Giant, just in case." As Osmond sprinted towards the Moon Ship, Toan couldn't help crying. He had always been fond of Osmond. Ruby told them she was going to pay a 'surprise visit' to King, and their laughter mingled with the ever- dissipating Dark Cloud. Undaga, surprisingly, told them he wished to visit Queens, before going back to Muska Lacka. After all the goodbyes had been said, Xiao and Toan were the only ones left. "Let's return to Nolun." Xiao's sweet voice carried the same sweet message. Steve found this a great time to pipe up, "What the heck is Nolun Village? The local brothel?…" He couldn't say anymore, simply because Xiao's fist slammed into his mouth, "SHUT UP, STEVE." Using the map granted to them by Dran, they warped to Nolun.  
  
(+)  
  
"I find the failure of the Dark Genie inconceivable! What could have happened?!" Lithe, amazingly old, and all-powerful, Zephyr, a master of all types of magic and weapons, questioned his messenger, "Could the Atlamillia be that powerful!?"  
  
"The Atlate* were amazingly powerful, although at the time, there was only one Atlate at the time, and this was only the Atlamillia? Not the Mega Atlamillia, or Infinity Atlamillia, but the measly Atlamillia! Lord, we are in danger! The traitor Simba has granted many others the use of the Atlamillia!" Zephyr drew his blade. "Then war it shall be! Prepare the Ultrastation!" The war against Blue Terra had begun.  
  
(+)  
  
LOCATION: Nolun Village  
  
A joyous dance had begun in front of Dran's Windmill. Xiao, who was homeless, was adopted by Toan and his mother, Renee. Smiling happily, Toan relaxed. Could life get any better? Xiao's sweet voice rang over to him. "Toan? Where arrrrreeee youuuuu?" She spotted him and promptly sprinted over to him, and sat down beside him, "Everyone in the town wants you to tell the story! I'll help you too!" Steve interrupted, "Don't forget about the part of Steve saving your two butts, and kicking the Dark Genie in!" Xiao squinted at him, "In your dreams, Steve." Before he could protest, Xiao stuffed him into her backpack, made by Renee. Renee approached Toan. "Son, the village is all gathered in the center, and many people from Matataki have come to visit!" Dashing towards Dran's Windmill, Toan and Xiao saw many familiar faces. Conscous, Momo, Gob… the list was endless. He stood in front of the windmill, and, as he was about to start his tale, Steve shouted, "I'm the brilliant Steve! I beat every monster, and saved these two hopeless idiots! No pictures, please!"  
  
"SHUT UP, STEVE!" Xiao punched Steve, and he fell back into her backpack. Toan began, "Hi everyone! Do you want to hear the story!" Rousing cries of approval greeted his question. He related the whole tale, but when he reached the part about the Gallery Of Time, a shadow fell upon the village. A huge ship was above them. Without warning, it began it's awful attack. It's sole intention seemed to be to destroy Toan, and the 13 year old Xiao. Wherever they moved, it fired. Eventually, Toan remembered the Fairy King's words, "…magical power…" standing erect, he pointed the Mega Atlamillia at the strange ship. However, it did nothing. The frustration on Toan's face was pure as he became unconscious. He saw many images… Xiao… Steve… The crowd in the village… Seda… and then he fixed on one image. The ship that destroyed his village. He saw it fly through the atmosphere, and something shattered. He sprang up, and found himself in a familiar place. The place the Fairy King first granted him the power of the Atlamillia! Simba was there, "Toan. You must strike down another opponent. Your Mega Atlamillia needs artefacts to grant it power. The ship you seek is the Ultrastation, it shattered the time-space continuum. Time now passes, but nor the world, nor anyone else, will age. Seek out the power of the Mega Atlamillia… and the Dragons." He faded away, and Toan reappeared in the empty lot which was his village. His new journey was about to begin!  
  
Notes:  
  
© Tamerultima Tamerultima@Hotmail.com  
  
* Atlate are the creatures granted the power of the Atlamillia, or more realistically, destined to have the Atlamillia's Power! 


	2. Chapter One : The Paths Connect

Dark Cloud : Devastation  
  
Disclaimer: From here on, I will use characters, locations from other places(Not only Dark Cloud), so all characters and locations are property of their respective owners.  
  
Foreword: I'm going to make this story a combined effort of many other characters and locations. Why didn't I put it in Crossovers, then, you ask? Because the main part of the story is the Atlamillia's, Atla, etc. Etc. Please R+R!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Where was everyone?… Toan wondered to himself. Xiao… Mum…? Then something hit him, and it made his senses turn numb. What if they're weren't inside Atla? What if…? He shook his doubt from him. If he was going to find them, he would have to enlist help from the neighbouring villages. The closest was… Matataki Village. Picking up his backpack, he set up a lively pace towards the village gates. To his dismay, however, he saw that a rockslide had blocked the road. Stamping in frustration, he wondered what he should do. Going to the Divine Beast Cave again would be pointless. He drew the weapon he dared to use once again. The Chronicle. Lethally edged, encrusted with jewels, it was a true weapon. Many worlds have crumbled before it's might.{Seem familiar, that sentence?} However, even it had its limits. Besides, it was nearly broken, after the clash with the Dark Genie. Dejectedly, he sat down to consider his options. Then, as he dozed off, Simba appeared before him. "Young one, Toan, Your options seem limited. Divine Beast Cave will not help, and your path remains misted… never give up hope. That would make this world… doomed." Toan slowly opened his eyes. Simba was right! He would keep looking for options. He scanned the barren wilderness expectantly, and then heard a faint voice. He ran towards the voice, hoping it not to be a death-cry, but a call. The owner of the voice was…  
  
(+)  
  
LOCATION: Ultrastation  
  
"My lord, it seems the Atlate weren't wiped out." Rising briskly, Zephyr screamed at the surprised guard, "WHAT?! Isn't it powerful enough—this vessel I mean! He survived? This could be more interesting then I thought. Bargain with the mortals—give them their world, if they hand over the Atlate. Set them an example if they resist. How about… Matataki Village." Snarling fiendishly, the plan was laid.  
  
(+)  
  
LOCATION: Nolun Ruins  
  
Toan sat with her. She was obviously traumatised: this had not happened to her before. "Are you alright, Xiao?" Xiao turned and purred softly, "Just." They just stared at each other in dumb silence, until Steve shouted, "Isn't this the part you say, 'Oh you're so dreamy, Toan' or something mushy like that and kiss?" This time Steve was ready: When Xiao tried to hit him, he dodged to the side, and she ended up hitting the ground.  
  
"OW!! You're a real jerk, Steve!"  
  
"A jerk?! You tried to hit me! What should I do, let you!?"  
  
"A true gentlemen doesn't let a lady get hurt, that's what Renee told me!"  
  
"The woman's an idiot!"  
  
"You can talk!"  
  
"Yes, that makes me better then any other weapons. You finally realised, Xiao!"  
  
"I realised before, you stupid slingshot!"  
  
"Shut up, it doesn't pay to mess with Steve!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You're not big enough."  
  
"Take that back!"  
  
"BREAK IT UP, FOR ONCE!" Toan shouted over the din, "Now! Let's look for options!"  
  
"SHUT UP, TOAN! JUST LET US FINISH THIS!"  
  
"Yeah! Me and cat-girl have something to settle, you stupid piece of…"  
  
"BE QUIET!" The village mayor shouted over the three arguing 'friends', "The mountains just crumbled, and all you can think about is arguing!"  
  
The three companions leapt up with a whoop, and sprinted towards the opening. "This is our chance, guys! This may take us to Matataki!" The mayor walked towards his house, head lowered in resignation.  
  
(+)  
  
"Unh…" She woke up with a start. Strangely, she was unharmed, "Where am I?" "Don't try to move too much." A mysterious, yet, soft voice came from behind her. Momo turned around. In front of her was a 15 year old boy, about the same height and age as her. What was strange was that he was standing next to a tall, silver scaly creature. So this was one of the Dragons she was told of. "Name's Tom. I'm a Dragon Tamer." "Dragon Tamer?" Momo enquired. "Oh, you never seen one? When I was 12, I somehow got to Dragonia, Sacred Home Of The Dragons. Since them, I've had a strong affinity to them. These yours?" He showed Momo a quiver of arrows, a bow, two knives, a blade, and two gauntlets. "Yes… they are. I'm Momo of Matataki Village." "Quite an armoury… you a strong fighter?"  
  
"The best in Matataki Village!" She replied, proudly showing the skin of the Behemoth Tiger*. "I am relatively strong: I use the Ultra Dragon Sword!" This made Momo gasp. "The Ultra Dragon Sword?! The sword of legend?!"  
  
"That's the one. Oh yeah, this Dragon's name is Silvy. He's a Silver Dragon, as you can see." "Anyway, Tom, where am I?" He waved his hand dramatically.  
  
"Never seen this place, huh? This is Dragonia. I'll take you back to Blue Terra now—are the Atlate your friends?"  
  
"Atlate?…" She asked, confused. "Creatures with Atlamillia. Here, I found this in your backpack." He drew a stone out of his pocket. A blue stone with a crescent moon symbol on it.  
  
Notes:  
  
© Tamerultima Tamerultima@Hotmail.com  
  
* The Behemoth Tiger threaten the village. Momo destroyed it. ^_^  
  
Did you like this chapter? Where will the mountains take Tom, Xiao, and of course Steve to? How will Momo and the mysterious Tom reunite with the group? Is Tom what he claims he is? Find out in the next chapter! 


	3. Chapter Two : The Killer Snakes Nest

Dark Cloud : Devastation  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The new weapon was nearly complete. It was a fearsome weapon; capable of destroying an entire planet. All it needed to be complete was the Drasphere. Created by the Dragons, it contained forbidden power, and was sealed somewhere. Zephyr had assigned many invasion forces to find this, and he was just ten minutes away from destroying Matataki Village. This seemed perfect for him; world domination would come very soon.  
  
(+)  
  
LOCATION: Mountain Path  
  
"Geez… we've been walking for half an hour already… my feet hurt…" Xiao complained as she walked along the stony path. "XIAO!! Duck!" "What?…. AHH!" Xiao was knocked to the ground. "What the heck is that!" Toan shouted. "Looks like a parasite bug. They infest these mountain roads: they have the ability to poison, but they don't have much life force. BLOW HIM TO SHREDS, TOAN!" Xiao leaped up, enraged. "How about you, Steve? You're supposed to be the 'big strong one'!" "Just let me catch my breath…" Toan had already started to attack. Whipping out his Chronicle, one slash was enough to sing the song of death. Wiping his blade on the rocky wall, he saw to his dismay that there was hundreds of other parasite bugs flying towards them. "Oh. Did I mention using a sword summons hundreds?" Steve murmured, "OW!! What the heck was that for Xiao?!" Xiao shouldered her Angel Grip. "Steve! You should tell Toan sooner!" Steve screamed, "Well, I did something good. Toan won't have much trouble having a good love life!" Xiao and Toan were beyond listening. They ran like they had never run before, until a figure cloaked in a cloth jumped in front of them. He reached for his weapon…  
  
(+)  
  
"So this is the Mountain Path…" Momo mused, amazed, "I don't believe they could cross such a dangerous path! Killer Snakes breed in the Nolun Mountain Path!" As if the words were magic, half a dozen Killer Snakes came out of the holes by the side of the mountain. "No choice now, eh? C'mon! Let's show these Killer Snakes what a champion hunter and Dragon Tamer are capable of!" With a cry, the two veteran fighters leapt upon the ready snakes. Blow for blow, they matched each other in every aspect. Then Momo remembered something. "TOM! Stop! Pull off, quick!" With a leap, Tom dashed away, ignoring his bleeding leg. "We need the Serpent Sword to harm these!" However, Tom proclaimed something different. "Not really… that… Killer Snake—second from the left… is…" Momo glanced over to the snake. It was dying in an expanding pool of yellow blood. "Wha… but Toan said…"  
  
"Most people think you need the Serpent Sword, but all the blade does is pierce that particular snake's skin with some sort of acid magic. If you know the Killer Snake's point of his body with the weakest skin, you can pierce it anyway," Before Momo could enquire, he continued, "The weak point is the top of its head. However, It only works with swords." The snakes were approaching fast. Momo drew her Seventh Heaven Sword, and was poised to attack. "Momo! Use your bow to cause it pain, by shooting its tail, then run it through with your blade!" She nodded. With a strong spirit, the two warriors threw themselves upon the snakes whole-heartedly.  
  
(+)  
  
LOCATION: Mountain Path  
  
The figure used his spear to create wind, which killed many parasite bugs. Xiao and Toan cried out in one voice, "Undaga!!"  
  
"Where have you been? I came here to go to Matataki, and I find you being chased by bugs! After I saw what fate had befallen Nolun, I hurried to try to get to Matataki!"  
  
"Great. You could have bought me a signed T-Shirt or something, though!" Steve piped up.{He pipes up a lot, dosen't he?} Xiao was too happy to see her old companion again to punch Steve, so she made up by letting loose a stone from her Angle Grip.  
  
"I hate you, Xiao."  
  
"Ditto about you."  
  
"I can't be bothered to argue with you, so DON'T ARGUE WITH ME!!"  
  
"Steve… I won't repair you with this powder…" She dangled the Repair Powder in front of his nose.  
  
"Oh fine… give it here." Xiao gave him the powder, and he continued,  
  
"CHEAPSKATE!! This Repair Powder probably only cost 20 gilda!! I deserve MORE!"  
  
"Sorry, Steve. There was only REPAIR POWDER. Next time, I won't get you any!"  
  
"DON'T THREATEN ME!!"  
  
"I'm not threatening!"  
  
"…"  
  
"Give up, Steve?!"  
  
"…"  
  
"Hello? Steve? YOOHOO! Come back to Blue Terra!"  
  
"SHH!" Toan silenced them, "I can hear something over there!"  
  
They turned towards the area in front of them Toan was concentrating on. Then he heard it. The hissing of snakes… the stabbing of blades… "Let's go over there." Undaga calmly told them. Nodding, they set a steady pace.  
  
(+)  
  
"That's the last one, Momo! How'd you do?" Tom saw Momo and cried, "You've got a hideous injury on your left leg!!" She looked at her own leg.  
  
"Guess….so….huh….." Before Tom could leap to her aid, more Killer Snakes were coming. It was this time when Toan and his companions arrived. "Whoa!! Killer Snakes! They look like you, Xiao!!"  
  
"Shut up, Steve."{Who didn't see that coming? ^_^} Toan leaped at the nearest snake and stabbed its rear. This didn't even mark It, and his Chronicle flew out of his grip. With nothing to defend himself, he took the full damage of the attack when the Killer Snake in question turned and whipped its scaly tail at him. Toan fell, his face bleeding from the impact. Tom tried valiantly to protect Momo, so he couldn't aid the fallen Atlate. How could they win now?!  
  
Notes:  
  
© Tamerultima Tamerultima@Hotmail.com  
  
WHAT A CLIFFHANGER!! How will they beat the Killer Snakes?! Momo is too wounded, Tom has his hands full, and Toan is unconscious! Who will wield the Serpent Sword, or use a sword to destroy the Killer Snakes? Find out in the next chapter!! 


	4. Chapter Three : What Can We Do?

Dark Cloud Devastation  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Foreword:  
  
As in all flashbacks, speech will be in \/, okay? ^_^  
  
The fighters were getting tired. Tom's defences were gradually weakening, and he knew he couldn't hold out much longer. Xiao and Undaga were fending off Killer Snakes, albeit being injured a dozen times. Toan moved slowly… he saw his life flash before his eyes…  
  
~ FLASHBACK FROM 15 YEARS AGO ~  
  
"Isn't he beautiful?… What should we call him, Aga?"  
  
"I don't know… how about John?"  
  
"That seems too common, Aga."  
  
"His blood, though, Renee. It seems… uncommon. Dragonic, even."  
  
"Then… how about… Toan?"  
  
"EXCELLENT! The name Toan is alike the name Tom. Our two babies… Toan and Tom!"  
  
"There are others, though."  
  
"Yaya. You told me of their destinies. Tell me again."  
  
"Tom is destined to become a Dragon Tamer; he has a strong affinity to dragons. Toan, too. There may be many around the world. When Tom is sucked into Dragonia… he will forget everything, but something will trigger him to remember… Renee… take good care of them…"  
  
\Huh?… Who's Tom?… My blood… of Dragons?!/  
  
"Aga? Where are you going?…"  
  
"This village—Nolun. It's not for me."  
  
"I'll come with you, darling!"  
  
"No… I received a distress call from Muska Lacka…"  
  
\Wait! I want to know more!! Don't go!…/  
  
~ BACK TO THE PRESENT ~  
  
"HUH?!" Toan sprang up.  
  
"Toan! You're alright!" Xiao cried, hugging him. Toan wiped blood from the deep scar on his face. "Where's… my Chronicle?"  
  
"IT'S OVER THERE, DUMBO!!!" Toan didn't have to look to confirm who that was. Steve.  
  
He dived under the nearest Killer Snake's tail, barely missing being crushed. Gripping the blade, he returned it to its sheath. Then he drew his Serpent Sword. Singing death, he leapt upon the snake's exposed back. His blade dripping blood, he repeated the same vengeance on the others. Then it happened. The mother of all the reptiles slithered out of the home, the Slayer Snake. "What the heck?!" Tom cried aloud. The Slayer Snake was as powerful, and tall, as seven Killer Snakes{Man, that's tall!}  
  
It reared its scaly head, and dived at its target! "Look out, Momo!!" Toan dived at her, knocking her out the way in the nick of time, the ground scored deeply. Then something incredible happened. "I… must be ready now… Ni Pureckki Komoh Tenn!" Tom shouted out, and in the instant, he was wearing silver armour, with gold trimmings around the sides; he was wielding his same blade, except it had been infused with magical power. Two wings sprouted out of his back… he was… a Dragon Knight! As the Atlate could only gasp, he pointed his sword at the scaly foe, and with a cry, shot a blast of concentrated plasma. It struck the Killer Snake, and the reptile tried to fend off the vicious blow, but it vaporised him without any trouble. He picked Momo up, and held her in both hands. Despite her awful injuries, she managed to ask him, "What are you, Tom?"  
  
Notes:  
  
© Tamerultima Tamerultima@Hotmail.com  
  
BRILLIANT, NON? 


	5. Chapter Four : Zephyr Is Who?

Dark Cloud Devastation  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"It's been a while… Simba." A clear, yet quiet voice echoed to Simba.  
  
"Still fighting strong, eh?" Simba conversed with his old friend.  
  
"The ordeal at the Gallery Of Time wasn't enough. Although the Dark Genie was destroyed… a new threat looms… If they get their hands on the Drasphere," He paused, before continuing in a loud voice, "If they use it for their own selfish will… the overflow of power could… REARRANGE THE FACE OF THE PLANET!"  
  
"Where is this Drasphere?…"  
  
The figure hoisted his blade, allowing it to dramatically point forwards. "I believe it should be in… The Demon Shaft."  
  
"I understand. I'll go tell Toan straight away…"  
  
"Don't worry; I will. They will need help. I see in their destiny, that they will clash with the one who calls himself… Zephyr."  
  
"Okay… thanks," Simba turned towards the figure, "Seda."  
  
(+)  
  
LOCATION: Mountain Path  
  
"All Atlate should be able to harness this kind of intense power." Tom opened his hand. Inside was a special type of cyan stone: A Mega Atlamillia! "So that's what the Fairy King was on about… magic…" Toan mumbled.  
  
"Why so glum?…" Undaga enquired, healing the last of his wounds, "That was amazing." Tom walked forward and offered Toan his hand. "Tom. I'm a Dragon Tamer." Toan, having no recollection of his misted dream, simply offered his hand, "Toan. Toan of Nolun Village." Steve sniggered.  
  
"BUT. You would rather be in Matataki. After all, you told Xiao you have the hots for Momo… OUCH!!!" Xiao screamed,  
  
"STEVE!!! You said you wouldn't tell!" Toan was blushing as if lava was running through his face. Momo walked up to him slowly, and hesitantly, kissed him softly on the cheek. "Thanks! You saved me back there!" She repeated the same action with Tom. With both not sure whether to be modest, or just blush, their indecision was the source for one of Steve's jokes.  
  
"Heh… sometimes, I think you enjoy saving maidens. PROVIDING THEY GIVE YOU A SNOG!!" {Any guesses what happens next?!} Xiao shot a stone, lightly injuring Steve. "Sometimes, I think we should dump you."  
  
"YEAH!! AND THEN KILLER STEVE THE MURDERER COMES AND BUSTS YOUR BRAINS OUT," He slyly added, "That's if you have any." Xiao ignored him, and 'accidentally' dropped him into some brambles. "OWWW!!!"  
  
"Sorry, Steve, my hand must of slipped…"  
  
"Matataki Village this way!" Momo leaped in front of them, "Just about ten minutes left of walking!"  
  
"Whoa… she's agile." Toan and Tom mumbled under their breath, both at the same time. With great agility and speed, Momo jumped from rock to rock. Two rocks gave way, and she fell into the splits. "You okay?" Xiao inquired.  
  
"Sure. No prob." {Well, I did say she's agile.}  
  
(+)  
  
"Land the Ultrastation now." Zephyr's voice screeched through the speakers on the wall. Quickly, and with incredible swiftness, the Ultrastation landed in Matataki. Stepping out briskly, Zephyr hoisted his sword, "All mortals! Listen carefully! There are some Atlate in this world. Give them to us, and we'll spare your planet." Kye jumped towards him.  
  
"You ain't got no right, sonny!" Zephyr pointed his finger towards Kye. Four pillars of intense heat crashed into him, and when they disappeared, nothing was there. "Mortals! You cannot win! Just give me the Atlate!"  
  
"Grandpa!!" Momo ran forward. The group had just reached the bottom of the mountain path. "I don't care who the heck you are, but you'll pay!" The rest of the group ran to her. Zephyr dismissed the guards, "Leave this to me… HUH?!" He looked at Toan, "You're… You're… Toan!" He turned to Tom, "And Tom!" He dismissed these thoughts. "Prepare yourself." All the fighters drew their blades. The fight was about to begin!  
  
He turned towards Toan, Tom and Undaga. Letting off a blast of plasma, he sent Undaga flying. The two remaining Atlate approached him. Taking advantage of his turned back, Momo charged, stabbing his back with her Seventh Heaven. Again, and again she struck, but he did not flinch. He turned, briefly knocking her down with his blade. He prepared a ball of energy. "Tell your maker that Zephyr The Great sent you!"  
  
"NOOOOO!!!" Toan and Tom's voices rang out in one. They both, without thinking, stood in front of her undefended body. "I see… you've grown, you two."  
  
"What do you mean!" Toan shouted angrily.  
  
Xiao let off a wave of stones, but was struck down with Zephyr's immensely powerful blade.  
  
"I was not called Zephyr since birth! I used to live in Muska Lacka!"  
  
Toan gasped. "Y-Y-You wouldn't fight if you were one of the ordinary villagers… Dad?! Aga?!"  
  
Zephyr shrugged. "Now you know… but that won't save your girlfriend!!"  
  
Tom shouted, "NO! That won't happen!" He once again commanded the wings to sprout out of his back; to become the Dragon Knight again! "Yahhh!!!" He attempted to shield the concentrated power. Only his determination saved him, however, he was knocked backwards, besides the fallen Momo. The remainder of the blast hit Toan, striking him to the other side of her. "Can't you even stand? You're boring! This will be fun!" He crossed his hands to his chest, and let off a destructive blast. The whole village had been wiped out.  
  
"Aga! Die!" Seda appeared out of nowhere, and stabbed Zephyr, piecing his skin. Zephyr merely laughed. "Hah! Seda, Seda. Not even the Silent Soul Sword can destroy me now! Eat This, you time-travelling scum!" He shot an icy shot, sending him onto the banks of the Peanut Pond. "I shall depart now! Train up! Continue search for the Drasphere!" He departed, leaving a very bewildered party. Xiao's words didn't make them gain any confidence. "How can we beat him?! That was a human form—not a Dragon form alike Tom's! What if he has a Dragon form?!"  
  
Notes:  
  
© Tamerultima Tamerultima@Hotmail.com  
  
Cool chapter, eh?! 


	6. Chapter Five : Attempts To Meet

Dark Cloud Devastation  
  
Foreword:  
  
^_^ I'm on floor 41 of the Demon Shaft now!… And those Gemrons Thunder are annoying… be through it soon! =D  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"So, I didn't think I would meet my sons…" Zephyr talked to himself, "They are a dangerous threat, having Dragonic blood. They must not be allowed to continue." A guard walked in to the room, and saluted smartly, upon seeing his liege. "Lord! The Drasphere has been targeted! The location—Demon Shaft! Point 356, 632."  
  
"You are dismissed."  
  
"Yes, Lord!" The guard smartly walked towards the door, but Zephyr had something to say.  
  
"Gather my three generals."  
  
"Yes, Lord!" After seeing the guard leave, Zephyr sat down upon his chair. Would Toan and his motley group attack? Would he attack me, me being his father? No. The name Aga doesn't exist any more – I am Zephyr!  
  
The three generals trooped into the room, single file. Lining up, they saluted by touching their hands to their right shoulder. "Yes, My Lord!"  
  
"Stop the group run by my… lost sons. They are currently in Matataki! Kaznas, Linka, Pokna, I'm counting on you! GO!"  
  
"Yes!!"  
  
They stepped on the teleportation device. Zephyr thought. Maybe he should spell their doom? His thoughts were interrupted as they reached the Demon Shaft.  
  
(+)  
  
NOTE: This is 45 minutes before the proceeding scene takes place.  
  
They were dashing. In desperation to regather the Atla, they scrambled along the empty valley of Matataki. Half of the Atla had been gathered already, and after a further half an hour, they had finished. "Where's Seda?" Xiao asked, grinning stupidly.  
  
"What's so funny?" Steve asked.  
  
"Your face!"  
  
"…"  
  
"Hah! Got ya that time Steve!"  
  
"Good point. Where is Seda?" Undaga enquired.  
  
"He'll be back soon. We MUST find the rest of the… Atlate." Toan announced, a look of honour on his face.  
  
Seda appeared in his traditional smoke. "ATLATE!! Zephyr—Aga shall come soon!"  
  
"We know. You fought him."  
  
"What?… I didn't."  
  
"THEN WHO ELSE COULD IT BE?!"  
  
"Damn… it could be one of Aga's generals."  
  
"WHAT!!"  
  
"Seda, why did he fight him then?!"  
  
"You know, acting."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"C'mon, we gotta run!"  
  
"To Queens!" A loud voice boomed out from behind them.  
  
"Huh?…" Seda turned.  
  
"GORO! How did you…" Xiao shouted.  
  
"You don't think the most powerful attack I've ever seen in my LIFE can defeat the ultimate fighter, do you?"  
  
"Confident as ever, I see." Toan lightly commented.  
  
The time for words was at an end. Goro shouldered his Inferno, "We can head to Queens—just use the Saia Path. It's a path over ice."  
  
Trooping out, they set up a lively pace.  
  
The going was tough. They were attacked by waves after waves of Frost Giants. "Whew!! These Frost Giants, although weak against fire, are still damn STRONG!!" Steve shouted.  
  
"Shout a bit louder, so that they hear you, Steve."  
  
"Okay. HELLLLLLOOOOOOOOOO FROOOOOOSSSSSSTTTT GIIIIIAAAAAANNNNNNTTTTSSS!"  
  
"You idiot!" Xiao screamed. Three Frost Giants slid down the cavern walls, Icy Spears poised. Toan leaped to them, severing the first in three hits with his lethal blade. Seda merely waved his hand, and trapped one in Stasis. Then he drew his blade, The Soul Stealer Sword, and ran it through, the blade dripping blood. Xiao and Undaga teamed up, to destroy the final one into a million pieces.  
  
"Heh! That was easy!" Toan could hardly hide his satisfaction.  
  
"TOAN!! HELP!" A soft voice rang through the Saia Path. Xiao recognised the voice instantly, "Ruby!"  
  
Dashing swiftly, they saw her bravely fighting against one of Zephyr's generals, Kaznas. He saw them, and, with a sneer, leapt into the middle of them, and cried, "Death to the rebels!" 


	7. Chapter Six : The Truth

Dark Cloud Devastation  
  
Foreword: This chapter is budding to be a long one! JUST DON'T COMPLAIN ABOUT THE LENGTH! ¬_¬  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"Hyahh!" Ruby fired a powerful Holy blast using her Secret Armlet at him, knocking him off his feet. He retaliated by attempting to slash her, but the move was in vain as she dodged. He was being toyed with like a cat with a mouse. "Very well, young ones, feel my MIGHT!" He threw a smoke ball at the ground, and then a Plasma Bomb, which sent them flying. Flying into a recently made Black Hole.  
  
"Whoa!" Xiao screamed, "WHERE THE HECK?!" A mysterious voice rang,  
  
"Welcome to the… place where Blue Terra began. I am one of them that began Blue Terra," The voice boomed, "I am everything. Everything and anything. But, my real form is that of… The Infinity Dragon," He paused, "Allow me to show you the past—before we find the Drasphere, that will end this cursed land!"  
  
Toan leapt forward, eyes shining with rage, "ARE YOU CONTROLLING MY FATHER?!"  
  
"Wise, wise. NOW! I will allow you to witness this… as we are… On the 100th floor of the Demon Shaft."  
  
~ 600 MILLION YEARS AGO ~  
  
A blinding flash took place. It's owner… the Infinity Dragon. It had only been born a day, however, with its immense power, It created a planet. The remainder of the flash caused two moons, a blue and a yellow one to be formed. It created many islands… tropical… barren… snow filled…  
  
~550 MILLION YEARS AGO ~  
  
The Infinity Dragon had a clash. The Black Demon (A.K.A The Dark Genie), launched an attack. Eventually, it was beat down onto the moon, where the Infinity Dragon launched a deadly swarm of plasma. It crushed the Dark Genie into the ground, the blasts which missed creating the Moon Sea. \So that's what happened… things are starting to piece together…/  
  
~ 500 MILLION YEARS AGO ~  
  
The Infinity Dragon created an item for mortals, which would change their destiny forever. He grinned. The Atlamillias and Mega Atlamillias. The seal would break every 500 years… and then… those with the Atlamillia would have eternal life, and become Dragon Knights. That way, evil would not make it to his world.  
  
~ 100 MILLION YEARS AGO ~  
  
A dark mist was over the Infinity Dragon… was this the end? Was he destined to die?… But Dragons don't die from old age… "Reclaim this world… Atlate…" He gasped before collapsing.  
  
~ 1 MILLION YEAR AGO ~  
  
He created many monsters. Bred and born for destruction, the nine other Dragons of destruction were unleashed. They created monsters, Dragonoids, many other hideous creatures. The Infinity Dragon had a mad look in its eyes…  
  
~ BACK TO THE PRESENT ~  
  
"But, Toan… foolish one, you didn't think that now, that now I have returned, that the changes in history will take effect…"  
  
~ 400 YEARS AGO ~  
  
"Seda!"  
  
"Sophia, You're alive!"  
  
"Yes, Seda."  
  
"The war is over… the killing is over."  
  
"That's wonderful, Seda."  
  
The doors opened, and another Sophia ran in.  
  
"Seda!"  
  
"Huh… Two Sophia's?…"  
  
"Seda. Be careful. It could be an assassin from the west sent here disguised as me to kill you."  
  
"Who are you! Reveal yourself!"  
  
"Seda! No, you're mistaken, I am Sophia!"  
  
The 'Sophia' behind him drew the green, limestone dagger, and advanced upon him, weapon poised.  
  
"Seda! Watch out!" Her soft voice cascaded over his mist of delusion.  
  
"!" He gasped.  
  
Toan from the past was dashing… and knocked the fake out the way in the nick of time.  
  
"Yahhh….!" The fake shouted.  
  
"Who are you!" Seda screamed, as Toan looked up, teeth gritted together.  
  
The thug revealed himself. "That was no thug…" The Infinity Dragon spoke into his thoughts, "It's the Morph Dragon—that's how it froze you…"  
  
It froze Toan and Seda, and rendered Sophia unconscious. With a gasp and a cry, Seda threw the Morph Dragon over the balcony. After being thrown off, it changed into its original form, and triggered the release of the Dark Genie. \So, It was the Dragon that caused it all along…/  
  
"You changed history…" The Infinity Dragon mused, "Let's see what you did…."  
  
~ 50 YEARS AGO ~  
  
"Witness the truth…" The Infinity Dragon told him before turning away.  
  
Blood was everywhere. The greedy East, eager to gain the power of the West, had struck. This proved more horrendous then the Dark Genie's wave of destruction. The Infinity Dragon was sealed within a sphere of power… The Drasphere. "I am not the real Infinity… I am but a less powerful form…"  
  
~ BACK TO THE PRESENT ~  
  
"That's why I am after the Drasphere… To obtain the powers of the Infinity Dragon… of God!"  
  
"What about Aga?"  
  
"Zephyr, that fool? He thinks I will let him have it. I'll dispatch him when he gets it. I cannot appear in Blue Terra until the Drasphere is collected."  
  
"NOOOOO!!!" Tom and Toan screamed in unison.  
  
"Try and stop me!" The Infinity Dragon opened a Black Hole, and dumped them outside the Demon Shaft. Someone was waiting… it was…  
  
Notes:  
  
© Tamerultima Tamerultima@Hotmail.com 


End file.
